two broken hollow souls
by xXAlixXx
Summary: EdxOC RoyxOC. my name is Hope Keishi. i travel with my sister grace, my life was easy... until i stole from the military. "join us or die" he said. its escape... or die. which would you choose? all i know is the Elrics will regret crossing paths with me..
1. Chapter 1

Fullmetal Alchemist: the keishi sisters.

**Prologue:**

** "**The act is known as "Transmutation" is described and separated into 3 parts

(1) Comprehension; Understanding the inherent structure and properties of the atomic or molecular makeup of a particular material to be transmuted, including the flow and balance of potential and kinetic energy within.

(2) Deconstruction: Using energy to break down the physical structure of the identified material into a more malleable state so as to be easily reshaped into a new form. And….

(3) Reconstruction: Continuing the flow of energy so as to reform the material into a new shape.

Or that's what our father used to tell us…the people who commit these acts are none other than the great Alchemists of the world. We were told that the basic foundation of all alchemy is that of Equivalent Exchange. We were only kids when our father told us this. Kids of 7 and 5. From what we knew there were to laws within the law of Equivalent Exchange. The Law ofConservation of Mass which states that energy and matter can neither be created from nothing nor destroyed to the point of elemental nonexistence, and The Law of Natural Providence which states that an object or material made of a particular substance or element can only be transmuted into another object with the same basic makeup and properties of that initial material, but in order for a Transmutation to work, you need a Transmutation circle. A Transmutation Circle can either be drawn on the spot when a transmutation is necessary (in chalk, pencil, ink, paint, blood or even traced in dirt) or permanently etched or inscribed beforehand, but without it, transmutation is generally impossible. The circle itself is a conduit which focuses and dictates the flow of power, tapping into the energies that already exist within the earth and matter. Human Transmutation… is forbidden for very good reasons. Most people die who try it, and whether they survive or not… it never works… or so the world thought. I… Hope Keishi successfully conducted Human Transmutation… with the help of the of a red jewel… so I was told. I brought back my little sister Grace Keishi… though I lost some of my body and she lost some of hers."

**Chapter 1. dirty thieves.**

"Please help me… I'm lost" I looked out the window, staring down 4 floors at my sister pleading to Roy Mustang for help. Fake help. She didn't really need it. She was wearing a school girl uniform, her hair up in pigtails and her skirt to short for my comfort or approval but this was how it had to be. I turned back to what I was doing, bagging rare (and from what I heard… dangerous but also expensive) jewels. My sister was the distraction. We were just dirty thieves at this point of our lives… no family nor friends, just us against the world.

"Hey! That's Military property!" A man shouted as he ran at me from across the hall.

"Bye bye sweetie." I whispered with a wink as I ran across the room and jumped through the window. The alarm rang loudly in my ears as I landed hard on my feet, quickly rolling onto the ground so I didn't break my legs. I sprang up and looked at my sister, only 30 ft away. Next to her was Roy Mustang.

"time to go!" My sister shouted as I began to run. Not even 5 seconds later Roy had my sister by the colar of her shirt.

"you aren't going anywhere." He laughed. I frowned as I kept running to them.

"Grace! Stupid man. That isn't any way to treat a lady!" I yelled as I jumped and planted my foot on Roy's face. As he fell he flung his arms upwards as if to grab me, I swiped his gloves and ran as fast as I could. Grace had already began running so I tried hard to catch up. Behind us I could hear the quick footsteps of soldiers.

"She got my gloves! Close the gates! Get the Fullmetal!" Roy shouted from the ground far behind us. My long hair came out of its ponytail as we ducked and slid through the almost closed steal gate.

"WOOHOO! Almost lost my hair in that gate! What a rush!" I yelled as we stood up straight and ran off into the woods.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2. Fullmetal.**

Not to far into the woods we stopped and sat down softly to catch our breath. Its seemed foolish we stop so soon for just beyond a thin layer of trees I could still see the big heavy steel gate that had almost crushed us both. "I don't think anyone is coming." I sighed with relief.

"I don't think anyone could possibly follow us through that gate… I mean look at it. No ones going to get us unless they open it wi-" Grace was cut off by a sharp loud crack and a eeeeeeerrrrrrrr! Noise. It sounded like….

"bending… metal?" I said slightly confused. I watched in horror as the gate slowly became deformed and bent, then came crashing down. Suddenly two people came running at us from the cloud of smoke created by the large door falling in the dirt. The first one was a short blonde boy wearing black pants and a red coat, and the other was a tall suit of armor. I slipped Roy's fire gloves on, full aware this wasn't going to turn out well.

"give it up! We got you two." The short blonde boy shouted as he and the suit of armor came to a stop about 30 feet away from Grace and I.

"Gracey… run!" I shouted as I threw the bag of jewels far behind me. Grace bolted away as fast as she could, just barely catching the bag while she ran away. The blonde boy began to run after her so I did what I could. "oh no you don't!" I shouted as I snapped and used alchemy to light the spark created by the gloves onto the grass and broken branches between the strangers and I. The boy jumped away from my medium wall of fire but the tall man in the suit ran forward and through my flames onward to Grace. I couldn't allow it but it was too late to grab him.

"that's right Al! go get her!"the little blonde boy shouted as I turned to run after the man he called Al, but I was stopped, Forced to the ground by a heavy force, the young boy's body. He had jumped over my nearly dead flames and onto me.

"Get off me runt!" I screamed. Kicking him away and scrambling to my feet.

"just give me the gloves and tell your girl to give Al the jewel and we will tell Roy we found them and not you. Stop running and face us. Petty thieves aren't allowed here." My eyes twitched. Grace and I were FAAAAR from petty thieves.

"Im gonna kick your ass!" I threw my body hard into the punch that hit his chest, knocking him backward a little. I let my body guide itself as my foot flew to his face and then to his knees as he ducked and jumped over both. Anger had blinded me as I slashed at his face with my long cat claw like nails, hardly scratching his face.

**Grace Keishi.**

I ran as fast as I could through the millions of thick mossy trees. I could hear the clanking of armor not far behind me. The bag swung back and forth from my wrist, hitting my knee every so often. I slowed to a walk as my lungs burned from the running and cold air. I turned to see the man in the suit of armor stop a little ways away from me. I panted softly as I looked at him.

"miss… I need that bag. My brother Ed and I need to get it back to the military so hand it over please." He spoke in a light childish voice. I was surprised to hear such a tiny voice from such a big fellow. A small smile waked on my face as I saw hope coming up through the shadows.

"You need this jewel… well I cant give it to you. Don't you see, I don't have it anymore" I whispered as I dropped the bag only for it to be picked up seconds later, not even touching the ground by none other than my sister Hope while she bolted by. "bye bye jewel… bye bye boys" I said with a wink to the boys in front of me. One far back running to us, and the other standing there in shock as Hope and I zoomed away faster than we ever have.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3. The Abandon House.**

**Hope Keishi**

**(ok so in this chapter during graces part and then hopes part after graces part is how I originally planned to make the elric's and the keishi's meet. I appreciate all of the review I get tho they arent many im just glad some people like my stories haha. ENJOY! )**

After running for nearly an hour we came to an old broken down abandon house. Out of breath we stumbled up 3 rickety stairs and onto it front porch. Grace collapsed onto the old damp wood, as did I.

"I think its safe to assume that they wont find us…" I mumbled as I got up slowly, tugging on Grace's arm as she got up as well.

"that's what we thought last time remember?" Grace opened the rotting door of the house and stepped inside. "so the same as usual?" she asked with an exhausted smirk.

"of course dear sister." I replied with the same exhausted smirk on my face.

"whats for dinner?" Grace began walking farter into the house, beginning to disappear into the darkness.

"whatever I bring back." I turned to walk away into the forest. It would be dawn soon, I would have to be quick.

**Grace Keishi**

As I walked through the house chills ran up my spine, it was dark, my hand tracing the wall, trying to find I light switch. My hand touched something cold, but it was just an old time light switch.

"please let the lights still work… PLEASE." I begged to no one as I flipped the switch. I heard the soft rumble of a generator begin then moments later a dim light filled the house. I looked forward, infront of me were stares. The floor creaked as I walked to them slowly, taking the first step, not knowing what was upstairs. I looked at the wall next to me, there was a picture, all covered in dust. I wiped away the dust and looked at the picture closely. It was a family. A mother holding a young girl, and a father to her left with an older (buts still young) girl on his back, her head on his shoulder, they were all smiling so happily. "why couldn't we be like that…" I said quietly as I held the picture and thought about my own family. Hope, are father and i… but no mother, she had left us when I was 1 years old, Hope was 3. Still holding the picture I walked all the way up the old stairs. The only thing at the top was a room, the door decorated with paper flowers and hearts. The sign on the door said Alisha and Hellena. I turned the glass knob and opened the door, what was seen in the room terrified me. Blood everywhere, and on the bed… 2 dead girls.

"they were like that when we got here…" a tiny familiar voice spoke softly, I jumped at the sound of the unexpected voice, it was that Al boy, in the suit of armor. "The whole family was dead when we got here, looked like a murder… we buried the parents in the back yard but my brother left to get supplies before we found these two."

"please just leave my sister and I alone…" I whispered, knowing they had probably followed us and came in the back.

"we aren't going to take you in. Colonel Mustang has other gloves, he will be fine." AL spoke softly.

"where is your brother anyway…" I prayed he wasn't going to the same market hope was going to.

**Hope Keishi**

My leather skinny jeans were ripped and my tube tope was filthy but some how my black cloak was ok, I put my hood up as I walked into town, knowing the military would probably be there looking for Grace and I I grabbed a basket from the corner of a small market stand full of fruits, vegetables, and meats. Everything we needed. I began placing the food into the large basket until It was full, and then I began walking away.

"3…2…1"

"HEY STOP YOU DIDN'T PAY FPR THAT!" and man yelled, that was the signal to run like hell. I got good speed up but just before I got into the forest I smacked into someone, hard.

"HEY! Watch where your goi- YOU!" I looked up and saw the short blonde boy pointing at me.

"ugh, don't you ever go away." I looked at him then snickered. "haha even when im on the ground im almost as tall as you, small fry." I smirked and got up as anger flew to his face. Gaurds began to circle us. "see what you did. Now I have to hurt them." My life went slow motion as the closed in, only a few feet from us now. As I threw the basket into the far off bushes I spun, doing a round house kick on a few of the gaurds faces. Instinctively I took one of the almost knocked out gaurds by the arm and shoved him into the others. "we have about 3 seconds to get away!" I yelled as I grabbed the blonde boys arm and tugged him into the bushes. I grabbed the basket as we ran. "we have to check on my sister now."

"what makes you think im on your side." The boy smirked

"cuz since you were in that guard circle you're an accomplice to a burglary." I giggled softly.


	4. Chapter 4: WARNING RATED M CHAPTER!

**(ok so this chapter is mainly going to be a hope flash back. WARNING. VERY SAD)**

_**Flashback start.**_

As I ran up to the front door I could smell the irony smell of blood, lots of it. The door wasn't closed and inside I saw my father laughing.

"that's what you get you little brat! Your shouldn't have tried. Its time I killed you off anyway, molesting you wasn't as fun as it was to molest your sister." Our father had spoken coldly, I was only 4 when the molest started, he stopped after I hit 13, it had been a year since he stopped with me only to start with Grace. I burst through the door, tears flowing over my cheeks as I dropped my grocery bags and saw Grace on the floor. Her arm ripped off from her shoulder, stab wounds on her stomach blood everywhere, she was on a transmutation circle.

"YOU MONSTER!" I screamed "what did you do to her!" I lunged forward onto his back and he immediately flipped me off him, pressing a sword to my throat, I gulped in fear as I kicked it out of his hand braking 2 of his fingers. He screamed out in pain.

"you little BITCH! Im gonna make you pay!" he grabbed me by the throat and threw me against the wall, I hit my hear hard, cracking it open, my blood spilling, I couldn't move, I was to dizzy but I could feel and see everything as he ran over to me and began lifting my shirt. "daddy is gonna punish you the way he did before when you messed up." He laughed as he through my shirt to the ground. He grabbed the sword and sliced my bra off same with my skirt and panties then forced himself into me the way he had when I was little, all I could do was cry out in pain. When he was finished he got up and turned his back on me. BIG mistake, I got of slowly, my head aching and grabbed the sword, stabbing him in the back. When I pulled the sword out he fell onto hisw back and I climbed ontop of him thrusting the sword into his hear. He screamed loudly as I turned the blade.

"never let your enemies get behind you pops!" I stabbed him again and again until he didn't have a chest to stab anymore, then I cut at his thoat, his head detaching from his body, then his testicles. I stood up and spit on his remains, I heard grace moan in pain as she woke up, still naked I ran to her side. "grace! Grace look at me sweetie" I cupped her face with my hands, helping her look at me.

"i… im sorry sis…" she gasped for air "I love y-" she cut off, closed her eyes and stopped breathing.

"grace… GRACE! No! hold on little sis!" I yelled as I began CPR. "GRACE!"

_**Flashback end**_

I opened the door to the abandon house. "Grace! Im back!"

**(ok so I would make the chapter longer but… yeah… idk. I need a brake lol)**


End file.
